Sometimes Shattered
by Amandabvs
Summary: Hey peoples, I'm back. And I brought chapter 6 with me.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I disclaim everything. Cept the plot.

Chapter 1: hide your face

Set after Lake Laogai sp

The attack took place in the dead of night; the remnants of Omashu had been fast asleep. Headed by King Bumi, the slaughter had taken place before most of the fire nation soldiers even knew what was coming. Most of the fire nation residents were killed in their sleep, including the governor and his wife. The few survivors of the advancement were used in prisoner exchange.

And that is how Mai ended up with custody of her brother, Tom-tom.

As Mai stared at the toddler set in her lap, hate started to rise like bile in her throat. Even though a million questions raced in her head, she kept her face expressionless and silently dismissed the guard with a nod. Only after he had left did she glance back down at the child. She disliked children in general, much too noisy, but she felt a rare stroke of compassion towards the small boy. She didn't hate him, it was just the responsibility of a child was not what she had in mind when she had asked for adventure.

It then struck her that she really wasn't that depressed over her parents passing. She had been born at the wrong time, everyone had said so, from the astrological charts to her very own grandmother, she was bad luck. She supposed they had loved her in a way; it was just that, when she was born her father had held a very low government job, whose main responsibility was to kiss everyone's ass. That added to the stress of her grandmother moving in with their family, they just didn't have money for a baby.

She had a flash back to her childhood when she had accidentally knocked over a vase; her grandmother had simply put her stitching in her lap, sighed, and remarked softly to her mother, "how is it that you have managed to produce a child with not a single thought in her empty, empty head?" Her mother had turned scarlet and made herself very busy with the cooking. Her grandmother then turned to address Mai for the first time in the whole ordeal, " now why don't you go outside where your foolishness won't further embarrass the entire family?"

A couple weeks later she was transferred to a year round boarding school, the Fire Nation Academy for Girls, there she quickly made friends with Azula, the princess, then they also made friends with the orphan, Ty lee.

It wasn't an accident that she latched herself to Ty lee and Azula. She had found that it was much easier to be the tormentor then the tormented. She knew that if she hadn't had been one of Azula's co-conspirators; she would have made it ten times more difficult for Mai. Plus being Azula's friend meant she never had to home for school vacations.

Just then Tom-tom decided to start whimpering, she picked him up by his armpits and raised one eyebrow. Just what she was supposed to do with a crying baby, she did not know. But then he reached out and grabbed a chunk of her hair; with a grimace she gently pried his tiny fingers from her tender head. He then let out a large yawn and his eyes drooped slightly. Mai stood up and placed him in the middle of her bed, recalling some grasp of knowledge about babies she grouped blankets around him to keep him from falling out.

She finally turned to the box in the corner. Most of her parent's possessions had been transferred to her family's home in the Fire Nation, but a small box marked fragile was given directly to her. With a flick of the wrist, she expertly used one of her knives to cut open the box, and then sheaved it. Her eyes widened as she pulled out the first of the items, her mother's mirror. Mirrors where fairly rare, and very expensive, it was a family heirloom and it served to remind her that her parents where actually gone. She felt a brief pang of guilt for not reconciling with them before their passing. She had kept a grudge for years even after her grandmother had died and they had tried to reach out to her. She had been stubborn feeling that she needed to avenge her childhood by being cold, and sometimes cruel to them.

She paused to study her reflection, seeing only night black hair and a sickly white complexion. Her mind wandered back to another brilliant remark of her grandmother, "I know being pale is a mark of beauty, but my dear", turning to her mother," that child looks like death. Plain and simple, she doesn't have the looks or the right frame of mind to catch a man."

Mai gritted her teeth and put the mirror back into the box.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Light to my eyes

Mai shifted her earth Kingdom robes and picked up Tom-tom. Though she didn't enjoy carrying a toddler around through a dense city crowd, she knew that if she set him down again he would take off running. Again. So she balanced Tom-tom on her hip and pulled her hat lower, hoping no one had was staring at her for sprinting after her brother like a madwoman. Oh, how she hated this city. Or at least this part of it, confined to the lower ring with the poor and the lepers. She had a faint notion that the smell would never wash out of these clothes. She once again thought back to the brainstorming session between her, Azula, and Ty Lee.

"Sources tell us that my brother and uncle are refugees in the Earth Kingdom city, Ba Sing Se," said Azula; "we need to find a way in without alarming the people of the city."

"We could sneak in," suggested Ty Lee brightly. "You know, like, quick capture them and sneak back out!" Ty Lee seemed very proud of herself.

"Oh, and how do suggest we sneak in?" Azula remarked coldly.

"Well, we could dress up like refugees!" Ty Lee grinned unfazed by Azula's negative attitude.

For the first time Mai spoke up, "There is no way we could sneak three people in to a city as well guarded as Ba Sing Se, besides the city is huge, we could search for months and never find Zuko or the Avatar."

All of a sudden Azula adopted an almost evil grin, "but we could probably sneak one person in, and that one person could probably locate Zuko and the Avatar and then send for the rest of us. And what reason would the guards have to question a young woman seeking refuge in the city while her husband is away at war, especially if that woman had a small child with her?"

Ty Lee started to clap her hands in celebration but Mai stopped it short.

"There is no way I am going to sneak in to the Earth Kingdom capitol with Tom-tom," she leaned back and crossed her arms.

"Fine," snapped Azula, "then we can have Ty Lee sneak in with Tom-tom. Either way that child is going to be the key to getting into the city."

Needless to say there was no way Mai was not trusting her brother to Ty Lee's care. Ty Lee couldn't take care of herself, much less a toddler.

Mai blinked at the sudden onslaught of maternal feelings for the child in her arms. Odd.

But as much as she hated to admit it, Azula had been right, the guards where practically trying to carry her bag for her when she told them her sob story.

As she came to a fountain, she exhaustedly collapsed on the bench. In her arms Tom-tom was squirming to get free, finally she turned him around in her arms.

"Tom-tom, if I set you down will you promise not to run off?" She spoke slowly so the toddler would be sure to understand. As he nodded with that false child sincerity she reluctantly set him down.

To her relief he simply splashed in the fountain and called out baby gibberish to the ducks.

She vaguely wondered if there was anywhere she could get some tea in this city. After years of the girl's academy she had acquired a taste for it, and found it to be quite soothing.

But her musings where short lived, for when she opened her eyes, Tom-tom was gone.

She jumped out of her seat. Where could he be!? Frantically she searched the surrounding area, but he was nowhere to be found.

She started running. She had no idea where she was running too, but only that she had to find him. An incredible sense of panic began to overwhelm her as she ran, sprinting through the crowds with abandon. Barely hearing the townspeople exclamations as she dashed blindly through the city.

Then she collided with something hard.

Both she and the man where knocked to the ground when she smashed head-on into his chest.

"Hey!" came his interjection one of haughtiness and hurt pride.

If it had been any other person in the world, she would have drawn herself up to full height and snootily told them where to step off, but this was no ordinary person. It was Zuko, Prince of the Fire Nation.

So all she could do was stare.

"Hey," He repeated, "who do you think you are?"

All she could do was stare.

"Hey, Woman," he said it as an insult, "I'm talking to you."

All she could do was stare.

Stare at the boy she had once known from the idyllic days in the palace. Stare at the person who had been her child-like obsession for years. Stare at the man who had replaced the sweet child of her past, with a proud, bitter, screaming adult who probably thought she was a complete idiot.

Yet strangely she found him even more attractive.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Wrestling with my thoughts

Zuko didn't know what to make of the girl who had smashed into him. Anyone else he would have labeled a runaway or an incredibly dull person but she was staring at him as if she had seen a ghost.

She looked…familiar.

With a jolt he realized why; she was fire nation. Almost all of the subjects would be able to recognize him with this scar, which had to be why she was staring at him. He didn't know how she was able to hide her nationality, though. Her eyes and hair where black as night, but her skin was a pale, almost glowing color, how could she not be?

He was too caught up in the discovery to figure out the other reason she seemed familiar.

But he did notice the gathering crowd. They had to get out of here, fast. The people where used to him as Lee, the sullen nephew of the famous tea maker, Mushi, but the crowd might start wondering about the girl. Why she looked so different, and why he was hanging around with her.

He could not afford to raise suspicion right now.

Without thinking he grabbed the girl by the forearm and hoisted her to her feet. Her eyes showed brief panic but her body was limp, as if in shock. And so she had no protest to being pulled into the nearest empty alley.

Zuko hadn't wanted to come to the lower ring. His uncle Iroh had said it was absolutely necessary; he was looking for a particular artesian with a knack for Feng Shui. Why he couldn't use a professional from the upper ring? Zuko didn't know, but apparently this guy was the only one Iroh wanted.

Much to Zuko's irritation his uncle was in no hurry. He was currently studying a display of carpets completely unrelated to the reason they had come down in the first place. So he hadn't felt guilty wandering away.

Now as he pulled this girl into the corner he wished he'd just stayed with Iroh, looking at hideous overpriced rugs.

Zuko didn't recognize Mai, which was fine with her. Now that they where in the dark shadows of the alleyway, she finally could finally restore some semblance of pride. After all this time she had imagined their first meeting to be…well she expected it to go better than this.

Oh, how the years had changed him. He was now dressed in Earth Kingdom clothes, nice Earth Kingdom clothes, but Earth Kingdom clothes none the less. He had also traded his ponytail for a shaggy, unkempt hairstyle which barely concealed those golden eyes.

He had removed all traces of Fire Nation from him. Not that she cared about the Fire Nation, the whole political game seemed foolish and boring.

But HE had cared. The Fire Nation had once been his reason for breathing. Now here he was, he had completely turned his back on what had once been everything to him.

Uh oh, maybe she WAS becoming a politician.

But her traitorous mind was still pulled toward him. And that little part was disappointed he had no idea who she was. _It must have been a habit from when we where little and I followed him like a sick puppy _ she thought rashly.

"I know your Fire Nation!" he blurted at her.

_Aren't we tactful. _ "And how would you know that unless you yourself where Fire Nation?" she asked with that cool, collected manner which was her trademark.

While he stumbled for a response she decided to go in for the kill. "It's time to cut the games Zuzu," she said using Azula's favorite nickname for him as a child. _I wonder if he remembers it._

"Do Not Call Me ZuZu!" he fairly screamed at her.

_Oh yeah, he remembers it._

But just as he was about to say more, something sharp connected with the back of her head. And everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Now, some of you may be concerned about the well being of the Fire Nation toddler. Don't worry, it so happened that our favorite avatar found while he was innocently trying to take a couple cabbages from a local vender. Recognizing him from Omashu, Aang brought Tom-tom to his Upper Ring home where the rest of the gang was delighted, if not a little confused to see him.

But not before Zuko's uncle saw Aang. The Avatar was really no concern of Iroh's but he was worried about his nephew seeing him, Zuko had recently taken some huge steps in getting over his obsession with capturing the Avatar, and Iroh was worried spotting Aang might cause a sudden relapse.

So Iroh followed Aang around as he asked various members of the crowd if anyone had seen the small child's guardian and after a while decided to just take the boy home and report Tom-tom to the authorities tomorrow.

After one last look at the exquisite carpets and tapestries in the vendors cart, Iroh went off to find Zuko. And that is when Iroh first saw Mai; he saw his nephew getting angry with the girl and instinctively reacted. As much as he hated hitting girls he knew he had to defuse the situation. So he found a spare board on the ground and made contact with her left temple. They where trying to start a new life here in Ba Sing Se and he didn't need some girl getting Zuko angry enough to fire bend and get them all in trouble.

So while it wasn't a moment he would be proud of, he knocked the girl out and whisked Zuko back to their tea shoppe/ home.

Zuko couldn't get the girl out of his head. A fire nation girl, right here in Ba Sing Se! And those eyes, he could have sworn they where silver colored. And how in the world did she know Azula's old childhood nickname for him? As soon as they where alone in their apartment he was confronted by his uncle.

"Who was that girl, Zuko?" He demanded. In truth Zuko didn't know, but in a flash something came back to him. Falling into a fountain. Uh Oh.

"It was Mai, Azula's friend from school," he answered assertively. His uncle groaned and placed his hand to his forehead.

"Do you know what this means?" Iroh asked without expecting an answer, "It means that if Azula's friend is here, Azula can't be far behind!" With a sigh of defeat his uncle continued, "Now that she knows we're here we must leave Ba Sing Se."

Zuko didn't know how to take this, while he had at first hated it, life in Ba Sing Se had been getting a lot better. Almost enjoyable. But his main concern was for his uncle. Iroh getting his own tea shoppe was like a dream come true for the older man. And their business was thriving. Anger bubbled up inside him, they where finally getting a peaceful life away from the chaos and Azula has to go and screw it up! It was all because of that girl, Mai.

But what if he got to her, before she got to Azula.

The thought was tempting and even if he wasn't in time to stop her from telling Azula, at least then he'd know what they know.

His uncle decided they would leave early the next morning, but Zuko decided he would go out that night.

And he tried to convince himself that the only reason he was following Mai was to find out what she knew. For though he would never admit it to anyone or himself, she reminded him of home.

Mai woke up with a headache. It was a pounding that echoed in her ears. With much effort, she managed to rise to her feet and gather her thoughts. In truth, she was … confused. She had found Zuko; she should be gathering her skirts and running to tell Azula. But… she felt an icy dread in her heart at the thought of what Azula would do to him. And she had to find Tom-tom. She had no idea from where the sudden maternal feelings had emerged, but she knew that she was all that the child had in the world and she could not leave him.

Yuck, she felt like a hormonal sap. She tenderly sat down a near by crate and tenderly fingered the large bump on her head. _That_ would leave a bruise. After gathering her strength she began to ask about Tom-tom to the local vendors, and while she was at it she inquired about Zuko.

Zuko was easy. A scarred sullen teenager and his ageing uncle? Oh yes, they had recently made giant leaps up the social scale here in Ba Sing Se. Uncle was a mildly famous tea maker in the Upper Ring. Great tea! And that Lee was somewhat of a ladies man. Sorry but a small lost boy hasn't been seen around here lately.

Mai thanked the chatty vendor politely and moved on to the next booth. She had been born with a gift of interrogating people without them knowing it. You get someone who wants to chat and it's almost too easy.

She asked a bunch of people but no one had seen Tom-tom. She was almost ready to call it a day when a cabbage merchant beckoned her over.

"You are looking for a lost child?" he asked a little abruptly.

"Yes I am," she answered turning on the charm, "he's my bro- son." She caught herself. She found people where a lot more sympathetic to a single mother, then a babysitting older sister.

"Yeah whatever, he took one of my cabbages!"

"I'll pay you for two cabbages if you tell me where he is." She said in a no nonsense tone.

"Deal!"

She paid the man then waited expectantly, fully prepared to take the money back by force if he was lying.

"The Avatar took him!"

"The Avatar." She said in a disbelieving dead tone.

"It's true! The Avatar came over to him and asked him questions like, where are your parents? But the he just gurgled so he took him home with him!"

She believed him because something told her The Cabbage Guy had absolutely no imagination.

"Can you tell me where the Avatar lives?" she asked holding up another coin.

"Ach, some fancy house in the Upper Ring." Mai thought he sounded jealous.

"Thank you for your time." She said coolly and tossed him the coin. Which he caught greedily.

She then hustled to the gate to the Upper Ring. And while she told herself she was just going to rescue Tom-tom, in the back of her mind the thought of seeing Zuko again gave her a tiny thrill.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar. Sorry._

Being in the Upper Ring made Mai itch. It reminded her of the uppity holier-than-thou-art society of upper class Fire Nation. Different country; same ridiculous attitude. Even though she hadn't said two words to anyone she could feel the disdain like waves crashing against her, willing her to leave.

It was because of her clothes, she was still dressed in refugee wear and hadn't had the time to get the "proper attire." As for the hoity-toity attitude? Simple. She wasn't born rich but could fool the most observant snob. Though the rich would be shocked and dismayed if they ever found out; good breeding can be faked.

So after using some of the Fire Nation taxpayer's money on some new threads. (Once again, not a politician) She set off in a search for Zuko. And, of course, it was a quick search. She easily located the teashop, now she had to set her plan in motion.

The shop closed early that night. Though the customers grumbled, the owners where adamant. And after a couple of minutes of crowd herding, Zuko and Iroh where finally alone. After reminding Zuko of the early morning tomorrow, Iroh excused himself to pack. And Zuko pretended to do the same.

After clothing himself in all black, and a quick tantrum at whatever possessed him to through away his Blue Spirit mask, Zuko set out to find Mai.

In truth, Zuko didn't have any idea about how to find Mai, so he settled for prowling the alleys to glean information from the city gossipers. And sure enough, they where "all a flutter" about a certain death-pale street urchin who had somehow smuggled her way into the Upper Ring. "Heaven help us," thought Zuko sarcastically. But he managed to gather her apparent location, so he began in that direction.

Then he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Zuko!" Mai hissed.

"Mai?!" Zuko gaped. She gave him a "no duh" expression then motioned to an earlier unseen doorway. And with no real thought process he followed.

It was a small apartment-like room with one chair. Which she motioned for him to sit down in as she leaned against the wall across from him.

Mai paused. Negotiation was Azula's strong point, so she decided to continue as she always did. As bluntly and truthfully as possible.

"The Avatar has my brother." She stated. He gave her a, "So …what?" look so she continued.

"And your going to help me get him back."

"What!" He shouted as he jumped out of his seat. She winced; she hated loud noises right in her face.

"You heard me."

"And what makes you think I'll help you?" he practically sneered at her.

"Because," she said in a hiss that made him back up, just a step, "because if you don't I will tell Azula where you are, what you do, at what exit you're going to try to escape from. Not that she needs me to tell her, she already has guards at every exit in the city. It's only a matter of time before she finds you."

That was it, he couldn't keep eye contact, not with her about a foot from his face and her eyes flashing like the daggers she wielded. So with great effort he tore his eyes away from the orbs that where currently boring holes through head. And he managed to notice what she was wearing. Not that it was anything extremely showy, every girl in the Upper Ring wore the same pale-green and light-brown attire, but it was what it did to the rest of her body.

The green made her complexion glow an almost ethereal gold and the folds of fabrics gave her a softer appearance than the black she had been wearing earlier. It made her seem a little less angular and a little …fuller.

"Zuko!" she said sharply waking him from his musings.

He quickly wracked his brain for what she had been saying.

"So you're saying if I help you find your brother, you'll help uncle and I escape Ba Sing Se?"

Mai smiled he was finally following what she was saying.

"Better," she whispered leaning in just that much closer, "if you help me get back my brother, I'll help you capture the Avatar."

His golden eyes flashed with greed, than suspicion.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Maybe I'm just a generous person," As soon as she said that she realized she was being defensive. She did not like that he had put her on the defensive. But she couldn't answer his question, because in reality, she didn't really know.

She tried a different tactic.

"Listen we have something in common," she said softly placing her right hand on his shoulder, "we both extremely dislike Azula." This was only half true; she really didn't care about Azula one way or another. But the news seemed to placate him.

When in truth it wasn't her words that calmed him as much as her closeness.

So screw him, she smelled good.

Nervously Mai withdrew her hand and took a step back, she had no idea about what he was thinking, but she it put her on edge.

"Do we have a deal?" She asked keeping her voice business-like and direct.

Finally he broke, the forbidden fruit that was the Avatar's capture was too close.

"Ok, we have a deal."

**A/N**: Finally some fluff. Kind of. Ok, Ok, it's my retarded version of fluff. So screw me I like to laugh... at people.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Zuko stared at Mai as she slept. He couldn't help it, being unconscious made her look… well, less hostile for one thing. Also less… apathetic? But if he being honest to himself, her apathy was one thing he admired about her, complete independency, she didn't have to worry about anything

Except her brother apparently. Funny, he didn't even know she had a brother. He hurriedly turned around when his uncle reentered the room.

Iroh had been less than thrilled with the latest "Catch The Avatar Plot" as he called it. But he had insisted on being involved. Part of Zuko's personality chafed under his uncle's instruction, but he was, admittedly, usually grateful for Iroh's guidance.

But, like now, his uncles demands made him want to throw fireballs at first unarmed person he came to. He cast one last jealous look at his mat which he had reluctantly given up for Mai and headed for the front of the house.

"You look rested," Iroh commented as Zuko entered, "you should try sleeping on the floor more often." He smiled into his tea as Zuko gave him his patented death glare.

"I do not think it was necessary to have to give up my bed to that whelp." He crossed his arms and leaned against the front counter, still simmering from last night.

"Now Zuko, she is our guest," he took a long sip of tea, "your telling me you would make a guest in our own house sleep on the floor?"

Zuko opened his mouth to tell his uncle exactly where he'd make his guest sleep if the choice had been left up to him, but instead re-closed it as Mai entered the room. She stifled a yawn than draped herself across a nearby chair as if she had lived there her entire life. "So," she paused and looked from the calm and collected Iroh to Zuko who appeared to be boiling, "so when's breakfast?"

888888

"So, what is it?" Zuko demanded as he sat down at the table.

Mai looked up from her food and met Zuko's glare.

"Well, it appears to be eggs but I suppose you never know." In the next room Iroh stifled a snort with his hands. Zuko was less amused.

"I mean, what is this grand plan for capturing the Avatar?"

Mai rolled her eyes to the ceiling and gave a long-suffering sigh before announcing, "We sneak in, take my brother, and use him to lure the Avatar into our trap."

"That's _it!_?" Zuko exploded out of his seat and his eggs went flying.

"Pretty much." She said as she calmly bit into her toast.

He raked his finger through his hair as he stormed to the other side of room. "That's it?" he repeated as if he hadn't just said that two seconds ago.

"I think it's a good plan!" Came Iroh's voice from the kitchen. Zuko began grinding his teeth.

"See, he thinks it's a good plan." Mai stated dully, then piled her dishes and carried them to the kitchen.

"It's a horrible plan!" Zuko shouted into the kitchen before entering himself.

"I find brilliant in it's simplicity." Iroh recited. "As long as the Avatar and his friends do not find out that we mean the boy no harm, it is actually very clever. Leaves a lot of room for improvising.

Mai gave a quiet smile at the glowing response while Zuko just rose his hands the heavens in a "why me?" way as if his frustration lay with the ceiling.

"It won't work." Zuko crossed his arms and planted his feet stubbornly.

"Oh ye of little faith." She said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I don't think you realize how difficult it is to capture the Avatar, with his friends it's nearly impossible."

"Oh, I don't know, last time Ty Lee and I defeated them easily by ourselves." Her voice didn't once stray out of monotone.

"What!" The word sounded like the snap of a whip.

Iroh began creeping towards the exit.

"You heard me." Mai felt the adrenaline rush of the argument kicking in. She felt the heady satisfaction of being in complete control. She wondered if this how Azula feels every day. But the control was shattered with Zuko's next comment.

"If you defeated them so easily, why don't you have them in your custody."

Her grin faltered. "There was an interference." She answered coolly while remembering the bison sending her and Ty Lee flying into the river.

He saw the opening and went for it. "In fact if you're so talented why do you need my help?"

"I don't." She stood up and grabbed her bag, then strolled out the front door.

He hesitated for two seconds then grit his teeth and sprinted after her. "Mai! Mai!" He shouted after her.

She stopped and waited for him to catch up. "Mai," he looked around, thankfully there was no traffic that early because they where standing in the middle of the street, "can we just… talk about this." He finished lamely.

"I'm listening," her face remained emotionless but her eyes held amusement. He realized she expected him to grovel.

"Do you think we could talk for five seconds without you disappearing!"

"I'm not going anywhere right now," this time he saw the small grin she was trying to hide. His temper flared.

"Fine! I don't need you!"

"Fine." She turned to walk away. Realizing he had made an error he tried again.

"Fine I'm… I'm sorry." He looked like he would like nothing more than to shove her into the gutter. He was strictly against apologizing.

"You don't look sorry." This time she was having trouble keeping a straight face. _It must be killing him to apologize. _

His unscarred eye twitched uncontrollably. He looked around at the crowd of neighbors gathering. "I am really sorry. I should not have said that." He hissed. Twitch.

She wondered if she kept this up long enough he would have a brain aneurysm.

"Can we please. Just. Go. In. Side." Twitch.

"Fine." She shrugged, hiked up her skirt then headed back towards the house.

"Hey, Lee!" It was one of the neighbors. Before Zuko knew what was happening the man plopped a small bouquet of flowers. "Try these." He whispered as if the two where part in some grand conspiracy. Zuko blushed bright bed and made his way back to the house with calls of, "Go get her, Lee!" and wolf-whistles in the background.

Inside the house Mai let herself smile openly. _I own him_. She almost giggled at his face as he stormed inside.

"Face it Zuzu. My way is obviously the best way."

He looked at her. It was almost something Azula would say. Except Mai said it completely devoid of emotion.

"So what are the flowers for?"

888888

Back outside the city Azula was getting impatient.

"Ty Lee." She called out.

"Yes ma'am!" she saluted cheerfully.

"I want you to go into the city and check on Mai. Make sure she hasn't lost focus on the mission." She leaned back in her chair. "It's time we speed things along."

**A/N: Hey I'm finally back! And still writing notoriously short chapters! Sorry, I bet fooled some of you into thinking I gave up on this story entirely. Nope! Still polluting the water! P.S. I love reviews! (obviously a thinly veiled attempt to get more reviews. Is it pathetic? Yes! Will I stop. NO!)**


End file.
